


Now We See Through a Glass, Darkly

by TortiQuercu



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel
Genre: Angst, Dialogue-Only, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-08
Updated: 2014-02-08
Packaged: 2018-01-11 15:39:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1174820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TortiQuercu/pseuds/TortiQuercu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Agent May tells it like it is to Coulson as he stands watch over Skye.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Now We See Through a Glass, Darkly

**Author's Note:**

> This dialogue-only sequel to "One to Speak, Another to Hear" was written for emmy-kent. Episode 1:13 - T.R.A.C.K.S. spoilers. Angst drabble.

"Simmons is on the radio now with medical staff in Munich, they are prepping an OR and there is a cryo team inbound by chopper. They'll beat us there. We'll be on the ground in 35."

"Thank you."

"… Phil…."

"That's all, Agent May."

"Phil. Look at me. You didn't do this to Skye, Ian Quinn did. This is not your fault."

"Isn't it? This is my team, my mission. When it falls apart, it's my responsibility. Quinn did this to get to me."

"And it worked. Look at yourself. This isn't the first time we've lost someone, it's the natur…."

_"WE HAVEN'T LOST HER, MELINDA!"_

"….you're right, she's still with us. Skye's a fighter. But Phil… you need to be prepared for the worst. She's going to make it to Munich, then what? Look at her shirt, tell me that you don't see the muzzle burn, the shredded fabric. Quinn shot point blank, Phil. There isn't going to be anything left for the surgeons to work with."

"Is this really your best shot at a pep talk? Because it stinks."

"If you want a pep talk, you're in the wrong line of work. I know how these things usually play out, Phil, better than anyone else. I don't want it to blindside you… like it did me. It destroyed me. I won't let it destroy you… and Skye wouldn't want that either."

"… Melinda? Why? Why did she go in there?"

"Because she's driven. Because she was going to see this through. This didn't unfold the way we wanted it too, Phil, but the mission succeeded. We got Quinn. We got him because Skye and Fitz picked up the mission when they were the only ones left. They are the heroes, don't make that meaningless by blaming anyone but Quinn."

"Do you think we were distracted?"

"What do you mean?"

"This mission. I… I can't shake the feeling that we were comprised going in. That personal issues were clouding us. Skye dealing with the burden of what happened when she was a baby, me worrying about her, you and… and Ward…"

"We were sold out, Phil. It was a trap from the beginning. The outcomes were limited before we even set foot on that train."

"I suppose so. I… umm… I should talk to Fitz. How's he doing?"

"Hard to tell, he's busy holding Simmons together. You know, if you looked around, you'd see that Skye touched all of us, got under all of our skins… and we're all struggling with the guilt. She's like a daughter to you, I know… but she's also Jemma's best friend. Fitz's partner-in-crime. She makes me smile. She makes Ward… human."

"That doesn't help her now."

"Doesn't it? She was on a quest to find her family, Phil. I think she did. That's why she went after Quinn and it's why we're all moving heaven and earth to save her now, in spite of phenomenally lousy odds. I'll tell Fitz you need him."

"In my office, please. I can't talk to him over Skye like this…. but I don't want her to be alone, though…."

"I'll send Ward in."

"He's angry with me, isn't he? He blames me."

'He'll get over it. He's scared and he hasn't figured out that it's because he really cares for Skye. He can stand watch over her. He needs to see this, he needs to realize it was her call. I've gotta prep for landing…. you gonna be okay?"

"Yeah. Melinda… thanks."

"It's nothing. We take it as it comes, Phil. Go remind Fitz he did the right thing. Skye's not the only one who needs you right now. Let's get back to work."


End file.
